The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to communication channels and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems for establishing a communication channel over a network based on a code.
Bracelets with unique quick Response (QR) codes are used, for example to provide medical data and/or emergency data. When the QR code of the bracelet is scanned by a mobile device of a healthcare worker or emergency provider, a web site of the individual wearing the bracelet is presented on the display of the mobile device, which includes the medical and/or emergency data.